Hide And Seek
by MoonlitElegy
Summary: COMPLETE: The group takes part in a simple game of hide and seek. InuKag Fluff.
1. Hide and Seek

**Hot Day**

It was a hot day for the famous gang in the feudal era. An extremely hot day.

And hot days meant boredom for the group as they sat on the plain fields of grass around the village and hoped for a slight breeze to come their way.

"Kagooome. I'm bored...," Shippo wailed for the hundredth time. Everyone in the group surrounding the lovable kitsune was also irritated by the heatwave, so none bothered to reply. Yet.

"Kagooome," Shippo tried again.

"Kagooome," He repeated.

"Kagooom-"

"Shut up, you little runt!" Inuyasha yelled. He definitely didn't need a little pipsqueak complaining and bugging the living daylights out of him. Why, if it wasn't for the damn heat, he would've went over there and bonked the kid's head already.

"Kagooome!!! Inuyasha just-"

"Shhh, Shippo. I know what he said. Can't you two just get along?"

"Lady Kagome, is there anything you have in mind to occupy us?" Miroku asked in curiousity, yet in boredom, too. He was pretty eager to do anything to keep his mind off the heat. But after a couple dozen smacks and knock downs from Sango, he kept his hand to himself and simply decided to ask Kagome for something to do.

"Yeah...Anyone up for Hide and Seek?" Kagome replied blankly. She could tell they were _all_ eager for something…_anything_ to do.

To be truthful, the afternoon wasn't really that hot, it was simply because of the bored atmosphere that made the group look up at the sky and continually persuade themselves that the day was too hot.

The gang had rested from jewel shard searching since they had cleaned out the region of any suspicious demons containing shards. Despite Inuyasha's objections, the group decided to venture back into Kaede's village and simply rest for a couple of days.

These were one of those days.

"I'm up for it," Sango sighed as she spoke up.

"Me too!" Shippo jumped.

"If Sango is in, then count me in too, Lady Kagome."

"What's that supposed to mean, you leach?"

"It means quality time together, my dear Sango."

"Why you-" Sango couldn't help but raise her boomerang in a warning way, trying to cover up the obvious flush on her face.

"Then that leaves you Inuyasha. Want to give it a shot?" Kagome asked, directing her attention to the bored and irritated hanyou.

"Feh, who wants to play such a dumb, pointless- why are you looking at me like that- KAGOME!" Inuyasha sputtered as he plummeted to the ground.

The whole group sighed as the inevitable appeared. There wasn't one day when Kagome didn't sit Inuyasha because of his stubbornness.

"You guys know how to play, right?" Kagome continued, ignoring the hanyou, who was currently shouting profanities into the dirt.

"Yep." The three nodded. Even Kilala mewed in agreement.

"Inuyasha, you sure you don't' want to play? It'll be a good time to train on your senses," Sango stated knowingly, trying to convince the stubborn half demon.

"Feh! There's nothing wrong with my senses!" He replied back. They should be looking for jewel shards, not going into a game of Peek a Boo. Or whatever you called it.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but admit, '_The game wouldn't be as interesting without Inuyasha prowling around. There'd be no edge to it…and that's the whole point of the game._'

"Well, Inuyasha, would you join if we stretched out the regions you could hide in?" Miroku spoke thoughtfully.

"Inuyasha's just scared of a challenge!" Shippo couldn't help but chirp in.

"…Not to bribe you or anything, but Inuyasha, what if everyone was holding a prize you would get if you caught them?" Kagome added playfully.

It took no more than those words from the miko to make the hanyou quirk in acceptance. At last, Inuyasha stood up from his crater.

"Your on."

"Hehe. THEN YOU'RE IT!" And with that, Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran as the whole group also seperated in different directions.

"Remember to count from 100, Inuyasha!" Shippo stuck out his tongue and sprinted into the forest as Inuyasha turned around and closed his eyes. He sat back down in his crater...

...And began counting.


	2. So it begins

Around when Inuyasha came down to the 70 ranges, the group met up in a clearing deep in the forest, discussing their 'prizes' when caught.

Kagome looked into her bag and quickly decided on a solution. She knew she and everyone else wouldn't have much time to find a good hiding place if she kept everyone waiting for her to discuss her plans. So quickly, she gave out short commands.

"Sango, get the three large-sized cups of Ramen."

"Miroku, get a loaf of "ninja" bread."

"Shippo and Kilala. Here's a bag of potato chips…That's everyone right? Well, that's it."

"What about you Kagome?" Sango asked, worriedly.

"Its ok. I'll just hope I won't get caught. GO!" Kagome rushed them away.

"But Kagom-" Sango went on, knowing the full unlikelihood of getting uncaught by Inuyasha.

"Just go!" And after that much reassurance, the group each held their own prize items to protect and quickly left the clearing.

Silently, Kagome left her empty backpack in the clearing and left after them in haste.

0000000000000000000Later00000000000

Meanwhile, back in the hills where Inuyasha sat counting...

"23...22...21...20..."

"What are ye doing, Inuyasha?"Kaede asked.

"WHOA...Oh. Its you old hag."

"Hello to ye too, Inuyasha."

"Aughhh! You distracted me from my count!"

"My, my. No need for dissappointment. You would be at 14 right now."

"Oh. Feh. We're playing Hide and Seek. Kagome had to be a genuis and told everyone to play this dumb game."

"Oh, good luck to ye then. I've taught Kagome quite well on how to make her aura dissappear."

" Thanks alot, you old hag. But I don't need to rely on her aura to track her down."

"Very well. Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"What?!"

"You can go find them now. The countdown is over."

"Feh. See ya then, hag." And soon enough, he leapt into the forest, determined to find his gang. He smirked as he caught scent of his first prey in hiding.

"Ye Welcome, Inuyasha." Kaede sighed as she exited the hills, muttering about elderly respect.


	3. Whose Caught first?

Sango was quite confident on her chosen hiding spot. In fact, she smiled at her ability to even locate such a spot to blend herself in perfectly.

In a extremely dense and thick bush, Sango had found a place to squeeze herself in, and rest comfortably. It was a bonus factor in case Inuyasha took a while to find her. Which in her mind, seemed quite possible.

Happy with her spot, she sat down and laid out the stacked Ramen cups onto her lap.

This game had caught her in a happy mood. She remembered the last time she did this game; only it was training in her village. Still, even such a simple game as this was a good memory to her.

Looking at the countless leaves surrounding her, she gave herself note to limit her movements. She could never forget her father's words to her early in her childhood training.

_"Never underestimate your enemy. Or for this matter, the seeker."_

0000000000000000

Miroku had also settled himself comfortable. He had chosen an incredibly large tree and was now settled on a sturdy, yet high branch. He, like Sango, had plenty of leaves to protect his figure from being discovered. But for some reason, he was paranoid.

_'The countdown should be done by now...'_

Shifting around a couple of times on the branch, his foot caught on a resting spot, and he silently looked below him, scanning for any other movement.

_'Maybe I should find a different hiding spot...'_

But suddenly, his feet fell short and Miroku could feel himself quickly slanting down the branch.

_'Oh shit._' He thought as he cursed himself for shifting so much.

But his robes soon caught onto a minor branch, leaving him hanging from the tall tree.

Eyes wide, he foolishly fought with himself mentally on whether he should call out for help, or not risk his dangling self in the game.

000000000000000

Shippo and Kilala had chosen a large boulder near a river to hide behind. The kitsune and his companion the cute fire cat chose the shade of the extremely large rock. Being clever of his environment, Shippo had no doubtedly picked a river to lighten up his spirits on the weather.

The two were resting against the boulder as the river waves beside them bounced up and down, splattering bits of water droplets into their faces, cooling them down.

Shippo couldn't help but boast. "See? This is the best spot in the forest! Stupid Inuyasha won't find us. We'll be the last ones to be found, Kilala!"

"Mew," Kilala said nodding to the bag of potato chips they were supposed to protect.

"Oh. Right! Thanks for reminding me, Kilala!" Shippo cheered. He climbed and hopped over the large rock only to have his eyes bulge out.

Inuyasha was right in front of him. His figure was looming over the kitsune and looked quite bored.

"I-Inuyasha?!"

"Hey ya little pipsqueak. Are these chips the reward?" Inuyasha smirked. The hanyou picked up the bag of potato chips and hurriedly engulfed them down.

"Wha- How did you find us so fast?!" Shippo demanded. He thought his spot was perfect.

"Oh. I saw something bouncing up and down and heard the thing yell my name for the whole world to hear."

"B-but. We were supposed to be the last-" Shippo found it unbelievable. His wailing was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Well, I'm off. Three more to find," Inuyasha shouted back to the dissappointed kitsune and blinking fire cat as he ventured back into the forest in search of his rewards.

"Mew." Kilala said as Shippo kicked a nearby pebble in frustration.

"Well, C'mon Kilala. Lets go back to the clearing where Kagome left her backpack." The two demons left the boulder beside the flowing river and began their way back, soon eager to hear dissappointment from their other teammates.


	4. The next victims

Miroku was still lost in his thoughts when Inuyasha howled with laughter below him.

"Miroku???!!! I thought you'd put up more of something. Only to see you dangling from a TREE!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha, now that you've found me, could you possibly help me DOWN?!" Miroku requested, after waiting for a couple of minutes for Inuyasha to calm down. But his patience worn down when Inuyasha only began to snicker.

"Ah, you can untangle yourself. Where's the prize?"

"Inuyasha...Could you help me down first? The prize is that ninja food, br-ead, so Lady Kagome calls it," And as quickly as Miroku said ninja food, Inuyasha chopped the annoying branch holding Miroku's robes up.

After muttering a faint thanks, the monk sat down against the base of the tree. His head was a bit dizzy after being tangled upside down from that wicked branch.

"Feh. Now to find Sango and Kagome." Inuyasha claimed as he grabbed for the bread high up in the tree. The game was easy. Too easy, in his opinion.

000000000000000000

It had been awhile and Sango began to grow restless. Perhaps her spot had been too hard to locate? Were all the others found already?

Trying to calm her wondering self down, she focused her gaze down onto the Ramen cups she was protecting. Trying to read the foreign labels, Sango took a deep breath. She never thought that she'd be in her hiding spot long enough to suffocate. She fingered the round tops and began scratching the covering platic lightly, based on pure boredom. She sighed.

But soon enough, she heard rustling nearby. Keeping still, she strained to hear how close the rustling was to her spot.

But then something made her noise twitch. She winced, trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling coming down from her nose.

The spicy smell around her became stronger and stronger, yet Sango couldn't help but try and avoid her upcoming sneeze.

_'Don't sneeze. Don't Sneeze. Don't sneeeze-_

"AH-CHOO!" Sango bursted out.

"Heh. Found you Sango." A scratchy voice came from behind her. Slowly, Sango crawled out of her hiding spot. Breathing in fresh air to relieve her past tension, she sniffed.

"Inuyasha...What the hell was that?" Sango replied irritated. Her nose was still tingling.

But she stopped eyeing him wearily when she caught notice of little crumbs on his kimono. By first glance, she could tell they were potato chip crumbs. Her eyes twitched at the flavor he emitted.

"What was what, Sango?" Inuyasha grinned as he took notice immediately at the Ramen Cups hidden in the bush.

"...You know what? Nothing. Did you find everyone already?" Sango asked, handing over the large Ramen cups. Inuyasha reached for them happily.

"Uh, no. Kagome's the last one I need to find. Everyone's back at the clearing where her empty backpack is."

"Oh. Take your time finding her Inuyasha." Sango quickly said, trying to cover up for her friend. As soon as she said those words, Inuyasha smirked.

"I wonder what she has as a prize."

_'Oh no. Kagome gave away everything,'_ Sango desperately thought. Giving no time for a reply, Inuyasha eagerly sniffed the air and looked around for Kagome's scent.

"Feh. Later, Sango."

"Wait! Uh, Inuyasha, do you want me to carry your prizes back to the clearing? You can eat them after you return with Kagome," Sango tried to convince Inuyasha as she stalled more time for her friend.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, sure. Thanks. See ya when I get back!" Inuyasha yelled to his food rewards as he ran to find Kagome.

With a funny expression on her face, Sango turned in the opposite direction and began heading back to the clearing, worrying for Kagome.

_'I hope she found something as a prize..'_


	5. The Cave

"Hellloooooooooo. Anyone in here?" Kagome yelled into the cave. Her question echoed in the empty space and silence responded back. It was beckoning to her. At first glance, she saw that the cave was inhabited, but she had to make sure.

Slowly, she entered. Her footsteps gave a little padding sound as she stepped. Looking down, the young miko found that the ground path ahead of her was dry. Taking that as a good sign, she continued deeper into the cave. She smiled as she imagined Inuyasha having a hard time finding her.

"Oh, this is going to be great," Kagome muttered to no one in particular. She was trying to convince herself that this was a good choice.

But suddenly she froze. She thought she had heard something in front of her. Looking above her, she frowned when she caught glimpse of a single water droplet, hanging from a little bent of rock in the cave ceiling. She gasped when it dropped; and a sudden trickle was heard echoing.

_'I have to be careful. My movements can be easily heard.' _Kagome continued as she warned herself. She stepped over the little puddle and stared ahead. Why was she so tense? It was just a simple game of Hide and Seek. There was no reason to be acting so paranoid.

But then she looked at her hands and frowned once again.

_'That's right…I still need to find a prize for Inuyasha. I hope he won't be mad..' _

Taking a deep breath, she continued her way into the cave, hoping that the darkness wouldn't swallow the daylight behind her completely.

00000000000000000000000

"Damn it, where is she?!" A frustrated hanyou asked himself. He sniffed the area around him and glared.

_'Kagome shouldn't be this hard to find! But I can't track her scent anywhere…' _

As his thoughts went on, Inuyasha soon slowed into a walking pace through the woods. He looked to his left and felt a breeze. But he ignored it as his thoughts went deeper and deeper.

_'What if she's in danger? Maybe something happened to her? She shouldn't be THIS far into the forest. I should turn around.' _

Another breeze went past him and this time, Inuyasha couldn't ignore it. At pure coincidence after that thought, the breeze had hit its way through his nose and into his brain. It had Kagome's scent. The half demon rose one of his eyebrows in curiosity and quickly followed the direction the breeze had came from. For unknown reasons, he felt worried.

_'I need to find her. Quick.'_

000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had finally settled deep within the cave. She was finally confident when she could no longer see the cave's entrance. Though it might of seemed foolish, Kagome had found it amusing when the cave still reflected light from the outside. Once she had reached the center of the small cave, she sat waiting on a rock and out of pure boredom, she looked up. She hadn't expected to cry out in amazement.

She found that the reason the cozy cave still contained light was purely because there was a gap in the cave's ceiling, where sunlight flowed in.

"Wow!" Kagome couldn't help but fascinate over the natural gaping hole over her head.

To her mistake, her exclamation echoed and she mentally smacked herself for nearly forgetting her position in the game. She sat up and placed her elbows on her knees, trying to relax. With her hands cupping her face, she smiled to herself, continually repeating that she was taking this game far too seriously.

"Oh Kagome, you silly girl. Think. Need to think. What prize would Inuyasha like?" Kagome asked herself, mentally answering herself in the process too.

_'He'd like all the food I gave the others already, jewel shards, killing Naraku and Sesshomaru, and …Kikyo.' _

Kagome sighed as she thought of the last two choices. She certainly couldn't give _those_ to Inuyasha. So what else could she give? As her thoughts began to turn to daydreams, the young miko lost focus of her place and couldn't hear the rough paced footsteps entering the cave's entrance.


	6. Climax of Fluff

Ok. I think its only right to put an Author's note once in awhile. Well, I'm sorry for those of you who have patiently waited for the climax and ending of this 'thrill seeking' game. Here's **thee **chapter you've been waiting for, for all you Fluff crazed people. Hopefully you'll all tell me how you think; thanks to all who already did. One more chapter to go 'till the end of this story.

* * *

_'There's no mistake. I smell her! Kagome's in here.' _Inuyasha thought excited, yet careful. He looked around him and sniffed, just to make sure. His feet below him began moving and he could tell Kagome's scent was stronger as he went deeper. He smiled to himself, proud to proof that 'old hag' Kaede wrong. He didn't need Kagome's aura to find her. He needed her scent. He could find Kagome's scent anywhere.

Strangely, Inuyasha began noticing that the cave's light was steadily staying. Though his feet were carrying him away from the entrance, daylight still streamed in.

And that's when he saw her. She was sitting there looking depressed. Her eyes looked dazed and Inuyasha could immediately tell her mind was far away from this cave.

Smirking, he went over to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, resisting the urge to call her name.

"Mmmm. Inuyasha?" The young miko stared as the love of her life was suddenly standing right next to her.

"Surprise, surprise, Kagome," Inuyasha grinned as her eyes widened in shock.

"Inuyasha!! How'd you get here so fast?" Kagome couldn't help but remark. Her mouth hung right open when she discovered that he was real. He was really standing in front of her eyes in her hiding spot.

"Feh. I followed your scent. Wasn't that hard." Inuyasha lied. He had spent around fifteen minutes sniffing around the forest for her scent. But he wasn't going to admit to her that.

Kagome stood up and paced around, trying to find the right words. She was found. And she didn't have a prize.

"Oh..uh, Inuyasha…I'm sorry, but I don't…have anything." Kagome looked down, trying to hide her guilty eyes.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said dumbfolded. He had forgotten all about the prizes until she had just reminded him of them. He was so concerned on just finding Kagome that he just forgot.

"So, that's why, you can, uh, pick anything. I'll do anything you want," Kagome said.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha began. He stepped forward, closer to Kagome, when his bare foot accidentally struck across a rock. Kagome looked up as her name was murmured.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she lifted her head up only to see Inuyasha trip and suddenly land on top of her.

By pure coincidence, lips locked through the colliding impact and the two pair of eyes widened even more at the delightful surprise.

Kagome closed her eyes first. As she felt him press his lips onto hers with a gentle force, she urged her lips against his and both battled as their lustful tongues dived and explored in and out and all over each other's mouths. It was only after both teens broke off for a deep breath, did Inuyasha soon realize his position.

He was on top of Kagome. As disturbing and arousing as it sounded, Inuyasha forced himself to stay focused.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha immediately asked. He sighed as he saw Kagome lick her lips in wonder. Her eyes were dazed in amazement; still from the first kiss they had shared.

"Yeah...…" Kagome whispered. She blushed and gave a weak smile as she asked beneath him, "Inuyasha? Is this…what you want?"

Stunned at her boldness, it took all of Inuyasha to just gulp. He also realized that just seconds ago, Kagome had said something that had failed to sink in. Until now.

_"So, that's why, you can, uh, pick anything. **I'll do anything you want**," Kagome said. _

Inuyasha's face flushed as his mind began processing again. For some odd reason the last words she had said were stretched and echoing loudly though his mind.

"Ka-Kagome.."

Both were locked in a heated stare and none could break their thoughts as both teens looked into each other's captivating eyes. One's honey gold orbs against another's chocolate filled eyes.

_'Claim her. Now. You've always wanted this. Take this chance. She's GIVING herself to you!' _Inuyasha winced as his demon side instincts began to scream at him.

"I-Inuyasha.." Kagome stuttered back. Her first kiss with Inuyasha…Being underneath the one she loved just made her flush with ideas. Her impossible daydreams were actually happening! Oh, how she wanted to just **kiss** him again and brush his soft silver hair with her fingers strumming past… Unknown to her, Inuyasha was thinking along the very same lines about her..

_'But Kagome might not feel the same way…' _Inuyasha's human side answered back to the demanding and raging demon side. He had no idea how Kagome might feel about him. What if he was rejected?

_'You moron. Didn't you feel it from the kiss? She wants you too.'_ His demon side purred out the last line dangerously.

Kagome blinked in curiosity at the face above her. Those honey filled eyes were just melting into her, peering into her soul. It was gazes like this that made her think he was staring beyond her and into Kikyo.

But her rude thoughts were interrupted when she saw Inuyasha's eyes get darker. It was as if he was fighting with himself.

_'We both know you want her. Funny, how a simple game brings you to this very moment.'_ His demon side sneered.

"Inuyasha?"

And that was all it took for him to lower his head and cover up the remaining space between them. Once again, his lips took hers and Kagome moaned in sudden delight. She inched open her mouth a bit wider and nearly gasped when she felt Inuyasha take full advantage of the wider opening. She felt his lust. And he felt her kind willingness.

But soon the kiss stopped. Panting, Inuyasha looked down and resisted the urge to move a black strand of hair that was blocking Kagome's face. Feeling slightly lightheaded and content, he whispered the one thing that he would never have said before this event.

"Kagome, I love you."

He looked to her eyes to see her reaction, quickly realizing that he might be rejected.

But then she smiled.

Ever so politely, she asked, " Inuyasha, could you get off me for a sec?"

Inuyasha sadly frowned as his demon side screamed in confusion. Slowly he lifted himself up into a sitting position. He was rejected-

And that's when Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned onto him. Before the confused and hurt hanyou could ask, the miko simply grinned and replied, "Good. I was getting tired of being at the bottom."

She kissed him again right there, with her on top this time.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."


	7. Game Over

"You know, you never did answer my question, Inuyasha."

The unique couple had walked out of the cozy cave and were venturing back to the clearing. By a simple glance, anyone could tell they were both content, since they were actually holding hands. But unconsciously, of course.

"Huh? What question?"

"You know…what did you want your prize to be?"

Inuyasha blinked as he once again had to face the face-reddening question.

_'So many possibilities I could chose from…but the thing I want most is…' _The confused hanyou smirked as he suddenly thought up a complete conclusion. Her sweet smile meant everything to him.

"You, Kagome."

Immediately, the young priestess blushed as she realized possible perverted meanings behind that. But as she continued to consider, she began to feel flattered.

"Inuyasha…I..what do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't live without you Kagome."

"I-I don't think I could either, Inuyasha."

They could hear familiar voices ahead as they reached the clearing. Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance and Kagome sighed as she discovered that the game was over. Something that had lasted what seemed like an eternity, was soon over in a day's time.

Inuyasha sensed her disappointment and smirked, his cocky expression reaching to her. But mainly it was his intense orbs. How they'd always stare into her; she couldn't get enough of the arrogant hanyou besides her, either.

"There's always next time, Kagome. Besides, we have our whole lives with eachother, right?" He spoke softly, hopefully trying to ease the weight of her decision.

"...Right." She smiled at him, looking up back into his curious golden eyes. Slowly, she felt his hands gently cup her cheeks. But then she frowned. Her hands felt cold and empty as he had removed his.

He bent his head down to her level and kissed her, wiping away the slight frown on her lips. By pure instinct, Kagome slipped her arms up behind him and lightly tugged on his ears. Giggling, she smiled as the kiss ended when his throat gave a deep growl and purred. Amusingly, both had thought the same thing while their lips were touching:

_'I can't wait for the next Hide and Seek game.' _

Then, they walked into the clearing, smiling and hoping for the next hot and bored day ahead of them.

**THE END**


End file.
